<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mushroom fic by Jhanjhanwithnoj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660085">Mushroom fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhanjhanwithnoj/pseuds/Jhanjhanwithnoj'>Jhanjhanwithnoj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Food Sex, M/M, Mushrooms, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhanjhanwithnoj/pseuds/Jhanjhanwithnoj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mushroom fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was walking through the forest of his mushroom kingdom he still making. It was peaceful, quite, barely anything happening only birds chirping.</p><p>He chilled in the mushroom and laidback down there. He kept looking at crystal clear sky with the birds flying through it, it was like endless blue as he closed his eyes to rest under the warmth of the sun.</p><p>He heard a foot step behind him but didn’t care, he was probably thinking it was Sapnap or Karl came to talk to him.</p><p>“Who is it? I can hear you walk” notes George. But the steps got closer but he can hear now a sound of jangling chains. He opened his eyes in rush to know what’s going on.</p><p>As he opened his eyes Dream was staring at him from above.</p><p>“D-Dream?!” George said in shock not believing Dream escaped especially when the prison is inescapable.</p><p>“It’s me believe it or not” relied Dream as he bopped his nose and then proceeded to sit beside him.</p><p>George got up to look at him, he cupped his face in his hand. “But how?! How did you” George was cut off with a kiss.</p><p>George pulled away. “D-Dream it’s not the right time now! We have to hide you, if Sapnap or Karl see you they-“ George was cut off from his panic.</p><p>“George I dealt with them” as a hand moved to George thigh. “I had my way you could say, for now how we have the same old fun” teased Dream who pinned George onto the mushroom field. He noticed Dream eyes starring else where but it’s not at him but by what was beside him.</p><p>“Dream no” George argued. “I know what you want to do we aren’t doing it” he glared at him.</p><p>“Come on a nice change is always fun~” said Dream as he moved his hand to grab one of the mushrooms.</p><p>It was a tall one, it made George gulp since he knew where this is going. He started to struggle under trying to get away only making dream to grab George belt and tie it on his hands so he isn’t able to use his hands.</p><p>“DREAM WAIT-“</p><p>“Shhh I took my proaction before coming here~” he started to shuffle one of his hands in his pocket as he then pulled out a bottle of lube and condom.</p><p>“Dream think about t-this, you just escaped jail! Maybe you should try to find a hideout and then do what ever you want?!” George tried to persuade Dream hoping he will change his mind.</p><p>“Hmmmmm nope~” Smirked Dream mockingly knowing George is always like this.</p><p>He started removing George pants and breifs, it only made George cross his legs because he didn’t want Dream to see how hard he is and tease him about it.</p><p>Dream inserted his hands in between his thighs and spread his legs to get a better view. George face was flush red, he pulled his hand closer to his face covering it.</p><p>Dream lowered himself close to George hole, he blew against it making George flench. </p><p>“Dream don’t” George Glared, which made Dream put his tongue out looking at him only receiving a glare of don’t you dare. Dream only indulged his tongue inside his hole making George gasp from the sudden.</p><p>George wanted to pull away so badly but it made him only buck his hips with it. He felt Dream pull little bit and smirk against his hole only to get back to swirling his tongue making George squish his thighs against Dream face sides.</p><p>“S-stop!” George was panting because he didn’t like the feeling of the tongue inside of him. Dream felt suffocation from George thighs squeezing him.</p><p>George noticed so he moved his legs, Dream sat properly and used the lube he doesn’t want to be suffocated to death during sex.</p><p>Dream started to finger George since he stretched him a bit with his tongue. Dream started to watch George reaction wanting to make sure he is doing okay.</p><p>He was by now stretched enough, so Dream placed the condom on the mushroom it might bigger but sure will feel good.</p><p>“Take a deep breath” Dream said as he lubed the the mushroom. He started to push mushroom slowly, George was gripping onto the grass very hard.</p><p>The tip of the mushroom fit as George gasped when it did making him shuffle his hips a bit. He kept pushing it until he felt that much is okay.</p><p>He let George adjust to it and started to kiss him to calm him down. The kiss was soft and nice and short, he then pulled away. As he grabbed a mushroom beside him and shoved it in George mouth to eat.</p><p>George started to munch on it, as he felt Dream slowly pulling the mushroom out of his ass and push it in and out of him to build a pace. He shoved another mushroom in his mouth to eat.</p><p>George arched his back to get a better feeling, but he then felt Dream pull it out completely and shove it back in hard. It made George gasp because it brushed against his prostate making him want more.</p><p>“DreAaam T-there!” Moaned George as he tried to make him hit the same spot eager for more.</p><p>“Heh what a slut, you just don’t want, but now you are a moaning mess with a mushroom up your ass.~” Grinned Dream looking lustfully at George.</p><p>Dream kept thrusting him and used his other hand to jerk him off. He wasn’t able to hold himself that he came on Dream’s hand.</p><p>Dream pulled the mushroom out of George looking at him panting and whining about feeling empty.</p><p>He took a moment to recover from his high, he then got up and sat on Dream lap.</p><p>Dream removed the condom of the mushroom and pushed it in George watching him eat it slowly, as he was licking it from the sides and eating it. He still was tired but felt his legs shaking “should we go for round two?” Marked Dream as an intention.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>